


I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU-MANY TIMES A DAY

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo, uk_totty1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Multi, SULLYVANDY, Surrera, marina - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/pseuds/uk_totty1
Summary: I feel that using co-authors is best for me during my firstefforts @ fan fiction. Several couples have my attention in the TVuniverse: Ava and Ben (from The Village), Sarah and Nick (TheVillage), Jane and Kurt (Blindspot), Tasha and Edgar (Blindspot),Athena and Bobby (9-1-1), Maya and Carina/Vic and Lucas/Andy andRobert (Station 19) to start
Relationships: Athena Grant & Bobby Nash, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Edgar Reade & Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Eva Behzadi/Ben Jones, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Sarah Campbell/Nick Porter, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The Villiage~
> 
> Sami is actually Ava's Son with Hamid Madani, her first husband-Ben adopted him  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FARSI 2 ENGLISH TRANSLATION
> 
> سلام عزیز, محبوب  
> HELLO MY DARLINGS

Her two Men are back from the park, and Ava Behzadi is all smiles as she  
shuffles down the hall to meet them. Heavily pregnant, her due date is two  
to three days away. "سلام عزیز, محبوب! I missed my boys...you look COLD; come in  
and get warm!"

*Their Son Sami* wriggles out of his heavy jacket, and runs to the kitchen,  
where the wonderful, alluring aroma of warm cocoa wafts down the hallway.  
After he disappears, Ava takes the opportunity to kiss the Father of her new baby  
warmly, and with deep feeling: and lots of TONGUE...her libido are in over-drive,  
even this close to delivering. Ben grips her tighter; just then Sami calls down the hall:  
"MOM! I need help-you too Dad!"

That night, Ben and Ava engage in as energetic a coupling as they are  
able, considering the latter's condition (her OB's advice is that sex until the day of  
delivery is perfectly fine). They shower separately, and just before they settle in to sleep,  
Ava verifies once more that Ben is fine with the names Amir, Abdalbari, Saeed, or Shafan in  
the case of a MALE; Almira, Arsha, Margat, or Meshia...he wants to think more about it before  
a final decision. "I love you so deeply; I know that you are aware, but I want to say so-  
every day, many times a day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Station 19~
> 
> Maya Bishop thinks she might be in love with Carina DeLuca; after a talk  
> with Andrea Herrera (about how SHE knew that she was in love with their  
> Battalion Chief, she discovers many similarities in her own thoughts and  
> behaviour. She no longer has doubts about whether she in fact does love the  
> beautiful Pediatrics Attending

At times the intense feelings that she has for her girlfriend overwhelm her. The strength, the intensity of those feelings scare her,  
because her 'act' is to one night or more those who share her bed (the exception was the quasi-relationship with Jack Gibson-who  
she ditched without a backward glance when the Captain's position opened up)...the thought of leaving Carina DeLuca, or of the  
incredible beauty leaving HER, make Maya nauseous. When those thoughts introduce, she immediately re-directs to another line of  
thought. Strangely, she just as studiously avoids any musings as to whether she L...Lo...Loves Carina or not, or vice versa.

Whether she L...Lo...Loved a man or woman previously never ever came up before-the Olympic Champion never stayed up for hours  
watching someone sleep, or wonder what they're doing in the course of a day...or start to dial their number, then change her mind, and  
then change it again when debating whether to call just to hear their voice. _FLUIDLY_ is how she played it before: ashamedly,  
Hughie's 'man blanket' fell casualty to her lack of discretion (Hughes thankfully knows nothing about it). She caused deep damage to her  
relationship with Andy Herrera after her sneaking around with Gibson came to light (even then she went straight for the gold when Andy,  
reeling from grief, was too wounded to be considered for the position. Those days are over for her-the indiscriminate sex, the drunken  
cavorting.

She first confided the possibility that she might love Carina to her best friend Andy. "Describe how it was for you when you knew that  
about Robert."

"Oh, SNAP-He's graduated to _Robert_ -YAY! Anyway, when I first knew about Robert...I started making up reasons to  
hang around the station after shift-and after our first night together, I'd wonder where he was, who he was with...remember that strong,  
strong craving for Ryan I used to have?-'STATION SPICE?'? THAT was erased after one night with Sullivan. I changed; I wanted him-Robert-  
to see me differently, to be proud of me, and how he saw me MATTERED. Does any of that sound familiar?"

Maya sheepishly admits that the hanging around part (in her case-Grey/Sloan), the ending of the one-and sometimes-more night  
stands...the wanting the Italian OBGYN to be impressed by her..."I'm in love." There's a wondrous quality to her voice.

"I suspected it that day she came by to bring you lasagna-your EXPRESSION when I stepped in to say that she was in the bay.I kept it  
to myself-caught up in my thing."

"Now what?", Maya asks.

 _Andy smiles to herself, recalling how she left Joe's after the the shift that morning, the shift after the motorcycle crash,_  
_when she rushed to Sullivan's and admitted her that her feelings were as strong as ever-that she loved him as deeply as_  
_ever and as strongly as ever_.

"Find her right now, and say something, Captain. _SAY SOMETHING_.

Maya grins, Copy that Lieutenant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carina? Ciao, Bella...can I come by? Okay-20 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~9-1-1~
> 
> Bobby and Athena, Athena and Bobby.She loves him so much, cares  
> for him so deeply, that she's willing to consider getting pregnant at  
> age 45, which is considered a _high risk pregnancy_ one that  
> she's willing to under-take. What we women do for love!

“Nash”…

“Yes, Nash?”

“Am I-too old to have a baby do you think?”

“Uhhh, I don’t really know, but why?”

“You mentioned that you’d maybe like to be a FATHER; I took that as a hint that I’d be expected to carry that child…”

“Good ‘catch’: are you police?” Bobby Nash smiled wryly.

“You’re NOT FUNNY, Robert. You really want to be a first time father at 52 years of age?”

“ATHENA…now…you’d do that-isn’t that risky? How risky-I won’t risk your HEALTH…

“The risk is somewhat high; it-THE RISK-increases beginning at age 40. I’M 45, Bobby. The risk of Down Syndrome is one birth defect that  
that occurs very frequently in babies born to women of my age. Other risks are me developing high blood pressure, and I’d probably need a  
cesarean delivery. Also, half of these type of pregnancies end in miscarriage.

Bobby Nash says, “GESTATIONAL DIABETES…that’s a possibility.”

Athena rolls onto her stomach, propping her head on a cupped palm. “It’s a high-risk pregnancy.-no doubt.”

“It’s up to you more than me, babe.”

“I wanna talk to Malorca from Angels Memorial, here in LA; also that Italian Doctor in Seattle. She’s excellent, I hear.”

Bobby agrees. “OK. We want the best, and I understand that DeLuca comes very highly regraded. Do you mind looking into it.?”

“I will. BOBBY…could this be possible-us having a baby?”

"I’m not a praying man, as you know-but I’ll START if it increases the possibility.”

"Captain Nash-because of you I can breathe again. After what happened with Michael, I thought how the fuck can things get any  
worse, that any chance of happiness for myself was lost, so I'd focus on my children..and then YOU. I love you SO MUCH, Bobby.  
SO MUCH."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Station 19/Blindspot~
> 
> Per Fire Fighter Fatality Investigation and Prevention ( NIOSH | CDC)The United States  
> depends on about 1.1 million firefighters to protect its citizens and property from fire.  
> Approximately 336,000 are career firefighters, 812,000 are volunteers, and 80 to 100 die  
> in the line of duty each year. Less than fifty in the history of the SFD.
> 
> www.cdc.gov/niosh/fire/default.html#:~:text=See%20the%20CDC%20website%  
> 20for%20m

Assistant Us Attorney Alfredo Posas held a press conference in response to the attempted kidnap and murder plot targeting Michigan Gov.  
Gretchen Whitmer and a subsequent plot against Washington Gov. Jay Inslee:

The Federal Bureau of Investigation has uncovered and disrupted a plot to kidnap and murder the Governor of Michigan, The Honorable Gretchen  
Whitmer. Members of a militia group purchased weapons, conducted surveillance, and held training and planning meetings, but were foiled in part  
because the FBI was able to infiltrate the group with informants, according to a criminal complaint. The FBI became aware early in 2020, through  
social media, that a militia group was "discussing the violent overthrow of certain government and law enforcement components," and "agreed to  
take violent action," according to a sworn affidavit. Members of the group talked about "murdering ... tyrants" or "taking" a sitting governor,  
included using 200 men to according to the affidavit. One of the relevant meetings the FBI monitored was held June 20 in Grand Rapids.  
the affidavit alleges. Discussionsstorm the state Capitol Building in Lansing, kidnap hostages, including, Whitmer and try the governor for  
treason, according to the affidavit.

"Governor Inslee has also been targeted, and the Critical Incident Group, New York Office effected a raid on a compound owned by the Washington  
State Militia, a known right-wing organization identified as violent terrorists last night. Four militia members were killed, and two agents wounded.  
The leadership of WSM are in custody, and documents, emails, and intercepted verbal communications detailing a similar plot against Mr. Inslee.  
The government can get a conviction if it shows that the defendant's conduct goes beyond “preliminary activities,” and a fragment of the crime was  
'essentially in progress, which is what the US Attorney intends to charge. Per FBI Assistant Director Reade federal agents including US Marshals and  
FBI are tasked to supplement the Governor's regular protection detail. AD Reade has a press conference scheduled for later tonight. Thank you."

x=====================================x

Someone falls to pieces, sleeping all alone-Someone kills the pain, spinning in the silence  
She finally drifts away-Someone gets excited in a chapel yard, catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen white roses on a grave

 **Yeah, and to be yourself is all that you can do**  
**Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do**...

Someone finds salvation in everyone, another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself, down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love until the end of time, another runs away  
Separate or united, healthy or insane...

She waits until the song ends and switches off the engine, then scooted out of her Jeep. She started to knock, changed her mind,  
and finally does...

"Your key still works, Victoria. I haven't changed the locks", says Lucas Ripley.

"Can I come in?", she asked, with an awkward smile.

"It's still your home, Vic." She followed him into the kitchen, where he prepared a second cup of tea. "I wasn't expecting you..."

"I know...I, uh...I missed you...being at Maya's only reminded me of what I'm walking away from...if she and Carina can get over their shit with  
Gibson, then you over-protecting me on the job isn't so insurmountable..." she ends her long statement with a strained smile.

He takes some tea. "And?"

"And...I apologize for screaming at you in your office. I know that you only want to keep me safe, but I'm a FIREFIGHTER, Ripley, and..."  
she trails off; noting the expression on his face. "I'm sorry. What I did was disrespectful, both as my boss' boss' boss, but also as my husband.  
I should be happy that someone is worried about my safety. I just...I need time to adjust. I'll try not to do it again. OK?"

"Alright. Thank you; I've missed you too", he confessed. "I'LL work on remembering that as dangerous as our profession is, the likelyhood  
of you dying is lower than most believe. Any of my firefighters injured or killed is distressing...you are my wife. The only solution I can think of  
is to not have command of any scene where 19 is called out."

"I have my stuff outside in the Jeep."

x=====================================x

"In conjunction with the Washington State and Oregon FBI offices the New York-based Critical Incident Group and Domestic Terrorism offices  
raided a compound owned by a highly dangerous, far-right domestic terrorist cell: the Washington State Militia. We acted on information and  
intelligence first brought to our attention in July of this year; that information was provided by paid informants, wiretaps, and intercepted coded  
messages between that group and the Michigan-based militia who plotted to kidnap and murder the Governor of that state. As the AUSA said  
earlier, the leadership of WSM is in custody and will be charged with attempt to kidnap, conspiracy, violation of federal and state explosives  
statutes, and others. I won't address if the charges can be substantiated; our function was to halt this plot before it could gain traction and arrest  
the parties involved, which we did. At this time the Washington State Police and Federal Protection Bureau will protect the Governor. His  
normal protective detail remains in place. My teams from CIRG and anti-terrorism plan to remain in the area and continue to investigate."


End file.
